Rose's Bloom
by Jennifish
Summary: They say that the day when a Witch or Wizard gets her wand is one of the most important days in their lives. For a certain red- head that couldn't be any more true.
1. Chapter 1

Rose's Bloom.

They say that the first time you go to Diagon Alley to buy your first wand and Cauldron, is one of the most memorable days in young Witch or Wizard's life; for a certain red- head that couldn't be more true. The countdown was over! Tomorrow was the first day of term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has officially been 19 years since the Battle of Hogwarts so most of the school was newly renovated, or so Teddy told everyone. For the Potter- Weasley clan using the Floo network and embarking on a shopping spree at Diagon was an age old tradition. This year, Arthur and Molly were sending almost all of their Grandchild off on the Hogwarts Express. Those who weren't yet old enough would be attending in the next few years. About a week or so after the war, Percy finally made up with his father and had two kids. This year however, Rose and Albus Severus were the stars of the day. Both were born only months apart and were as close as cousins could be. When they got their wands they found that both were the same length and wood. (9 1/2 and oak) but Rose had a Unicorn hair center, and Albus to his shock, had a wand with a Phoenix feather core. As they enterd the bookstore Rose caught the eye of a cute little blonde boy with slick hair and an obviously expensive outfit on. They just stared at eachother for a good thirty seconds until he was beckoned away by who seemed to be his mother. Throughout the day, Rose saw him in every store they entered until they left. Instead of devouring her favorite book Hogwarts: A history (revised addition), Rose found herself daydreaming about that handsome boy. He even appeared in her dream. Morning came way to soon for her though, then she realized she was finally starting Hogwarts.  
Like every year, the entire clan was running late. As they all piled into the two vans they have reserved just for the occasion that all of the kids are home, the realized they only 10 minutes before the train left. Harry and Ron both pushed the speed limit all the way to the station and got there just in the knick of time. As they dropped off all eight students they breathed a sigh of relief and explained to all of the first years that it doesn't matter what house they are in they love them all the same. "Gryffindor is just a family tradition though." Teddy added at the end.  
Just as Rose boarded the train she glanced at the car behind hers and saw yet again that cute little blonde boy. She got a good look at his father this time. He looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't match a name to the face. The train ride was very umcomfortable due to the fact that all eight of the Weasley - Potters had to squeeze into the same compartment. When they finally reached Hogwarts, they were split into the boats with Jacques. The first years discovered he was the son of Hagrid and Madame Maxime and was now the Gameskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher just like his father. When they were taken into the Great Hall Rose nearly fainted. The room was more gorgeous then she ever imagined. The ceiling tonight displayed a lovely sunset and the walls were redone and were a dark cedar and they even added a fireplace near the door. It gave the Hall a lovely castle feel with a touch of home.

"Alice Longbottom GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Lorcan Scamander RAVENCLAW!  
"Lysander Scamander" GRYFFINDOR!

While each name was read off the list and another student sorted the room erupted in cheers and applause to welcome their houses new member.

"Albus Severus Potter GRYFFINDOR!" You could hear the relief of air exit Albus' lungs. Now it was done to Rose to keep the tradition going.

"Scorpios Malfoy!" You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. A wave of murmers spread about the Great Hall until Head Mistress McGongagall silenced everyone. She vowed to be HeadMistress until the day she died. Rose was silent. Her mind starting spinning, that kid was a Malfoy. They were so mean but he looked so friendly. Maybe he isn't so ba-

"SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat pulled Rose from her thoughts. Maybe he was bad after all I mean he is in Slytherin.

"Rose Weasley!" Rose nervously made her way to the sorting hat her knees weak and heart racing. The sorting hat decided to start a rant.

"Another Weasley! Geez how many of you are their. Your family needs to find a hobby. Well you can't all be in Gryffindor. You are brave though yet you are very smart like your mother I'm guessing. Hmmmm what to choose? After a long silence the hat spoke "

GRYFFINDOR!" Rose found her rightful space in between Albus and James. She couldn't help but take a peek and glance longingly at the Table across the room, where a pair of icy gray eyes stared back reading her every thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

The first half of term went by rather quickly. Rose became friends with Luna's twin boys Lorcan and Lysander, and her bunk was right next to Alice Longbottoms. There was one person however that she felt she needed to be friends with. Scorpios Malfoy. His eyes enticed her and his hair was like a blonde waterfall; he was simply amazing. It wasn't until the seating change in potions class, thanks to her cousin Fred, that she finally had a conversation with the boy. Unlike her family, Rose was particularly skilled at making potions. She earned herself the nickname "The Full-blood Princess" from her family members. When they started doing partner potions, much to her delight, she had to speak to Scorpios. He was very quiet and didn't say much. One day before they got graded on a highly dangerous potion, he spoke. "Whoa! Don't put that in there!" Scorpios yelled knocking the vile out of Rose's hands and attracting attention from multiple groups in the room.

"What did you do that for?" Rose questioned slightly annoyed.

"Look! This isn't boisenberry extract. It's nightlock extract! It will poison anyone who smells it!" Scorpios explained. After examining the vile more closely Rose found that Scorpios was indeed correct.

"Thanks. I guess you just saved the entire class' lives. I'm Rose- Rose Weasley!"

Your Welcome! I'm Scorpios- Scorpios Malfoy!" Scorpios said his last name with disgust and shame. "Now that you know I'm a Malfoy I guess you don't want to talk to me anymore. Scorpios said this disappointed and seemed like he was awaiting an answer.

" Why would you think that. My family doesn't judge your family for your Grandfather's actions. My Uncle Harry told me that your father wasn't all bad. He just got involved with the wrong crowd." Rose siad this with sympathy. "Don't forget my Uncle was wanted for a couple years." She said the last part with a chuckle.

"My father sort of disowned Grandpa. Dad didn't even want to join Voldemort. He got beat if he didn't. I know he was a HUGE jerk but i am nothing like him. To tell you the truth I am ashamed to have the name Malfoy." Scorpios was getting sort of emotional at the end.

For the rest of the year the two talked everyday during Potions class. Throughout the year they became closer and closer friends. This wasn't completely okay with James and Fred but eventually they accepted Scorpios. By the end of the year, Rose and Scorpios were closer then her and Albus. During Spring Break, they spent almost everyday in the Quidditch Arena. Scorpios became Seeker for the Slytherin team and was amazing with a broomstick. Rose, sadly, inherited her Mother's failure to be able to fly a broom properly. By the end of break, Rose was riding like a pro and she and her family played a game against Scorpios and more of Rose's family members.  
The week of Owls you couldn't find the two ever. They even spent lunch in the Library with their noses buried in books. At night, they had to be forced to leave the library at curfew and even then both were in the Gryffindor common room studying together. It wasn't unusual to find the two asleep on the floor in front of the fireplace clenching a half open book. The day of Owls both were nervous wrecks. Of course when they received their owls they both earned Straight O's.  
The last day of term both of them were obviously upset. They promised to write everyday. On the train, Rose didn't even sit with her cousins. She and Scorpios sat and talked for most of the ride until she fell asleep on his shoulder. When the train stopped at the station Albus woke the two. Rose on Scorpios' shoulder and his head on hers. Both were shocked when they noticed their parents standing side by side with a grin pasted on their faces. " We have decided. That during break the two of you will take turn spending time at both of the houses." Draco said this and winked at his wife when he saw his sons face light up.

Every year went the same all the way through seventh year when something changed it up. Hogwarts was yet again chosen to do the Triwizard cup, which means a Yule Ball. Scorpios and all of her family swore not to put their names in the goblet of fire. Due to the last Triwizard cup, they have made the events safer and they make sure there are no portkeys at all. With these precautions nothing bad has happened since. In the start of term, Rose started to feel something different towards Scorpios. Because she was the oldest of her siblings she decided to write to her cousin Victoire.

Dear Victoire,

I have been noticing I have an odd feeling in my stomachs whenever I am near Scorp. It's oddly delightful and my palms sweat. Whenever I go to Hogsmeade I feel the need to put my hair up and put make up on. Not to mention, whenver all the girls flock around I want to scream and punch some of them . I guess I have felt this way since fourth year. Is there something wrong with me? Am I under a spell. What is wrong with me?

Love,  
Rose


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Many weeks past before Rose ever got a response. With the Yule ball coming up Rose found herself clinging more to Scorp then ever. She was starting to think she was becoming ill or insane because these feelings just became more and more severe. Finally, two days before the Yule Ball her Owl Hedwig II dropped a letter in her lap.

Dear Rose,  
I'm sorry it took me so long to write. The kids and I have been taking turns with the Flu. How are you? Anyway, I am surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Sweetie, your in love. Someone has caught the lovebug. You have always loved Scorpios I knew the first time I saw the two of you. Don't worry your little head that boy is heads over heels for you as well. Now that the Yule ball is comng, make your move an ask him to go as friends or better yet get him to ask you. Tell me how it works out. Love you Bye.  
With Love,  
Victoire

Rose's heart nearly stopped. Could it be? Could she really be in love with Scorpios? She couldn't lie to herself. He was gorgeous and his personality was amazing. He made her day so much better when she fueded with Hugo, Albus, or Lily. Not to mention, when she dated that horrible guy, what was his name Dudley Jr? Scorpios was there when he dumped her. That's it she was in love and she had it bad. now just to get Scorpios to take me to that dance. When Rose looked around she noticed Scorpios with some girl. OMG! It was that horrible girl that Dudley dumped her for. When she peered around the corner she saw the girl kissing Scorpios. That was it. Rose heard her heart shatter into a million pieces she ran to the nearest Girls' Lavatory and cried for the rest of the day. I sure hope nobody lets another troll in.  
After she left the bathrooom, Rose didn't speak to anyone espescially Scorpios. Her heart was broken. She even blew off classes for the next days because she couldn't get out of bed. Finally, it was the night of Yule Ball. About an hour before the ball Alice and Lily came to check on Rose. That wasn't their only intention though. "Come on Rose! You have to get out of bed!" Lily pleaded.

"Come with us to the ball." Alice said "If you really want to get back at Scorpios and earn him back put on this dress and let your fairy god sisters turn you into Cinderella."

With the thought of getting back at Scorpios and perhaps ending up with him Rose got up. After a lot of bribes and begging Rose finally gave in and put on her dress. Since it took them so long to convince Rose to get ready they were fifteen minutes late to the ball. When Rose walked in all eyes turned toward her and everyone froze to admire her. She was wearing a strapless emerald green gown that fit her to a T and complimented her hair beautifully. Her hair no longer a bushy red mess was tamed into a curled side pony tail like her mothers. Needless to say, she looked stunning. As she made her way to Albus and James she felt her cheeks flush when she spotted Scorpios staring at her. She looked over and his eyes were bugging out of his head. Rose was asked to dance on every song but she kindly declined anyone who wasn't Scorpios. It wasn't until the last song however, that Scorpios finally approached her and took her hand leading her to the dance floor. The two danced wonderfully. It was like they had danced together their entire lives. It wasn't until the song was almost over that she heard the song she was dancing to. "A moment like this" by Kelly Clarkson. At the end, Rose found herself lost in Scorpios' eyes and the next thing you knew their lips met. You could hear the fireworks go off and the crowd whoop around them. Looking around blushing furiously, the two noticed all of Roses' family handing money to Albus who must have bet they would end up together. Scorpios took Rose by the hand, and like a gentleman he led her outside to the garden where they could talk privately.

"Scorpios, what does this mean?" Rose asked.

" What do you mean?" Scorpios asked dumbly.

"Us obviously. Are we friends, or more than friends. Do you want to forget the kiss and act like it never happened." Rose explained.

"I definitely don't want to forget the kiss. It was the most amazing kiss I have ever had. I've been in love with you since the day I laid eyes on you at Diagon Alley those many years ago. Do you want to be more than friends? Scorpios admitted

"Aww. That is the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me. As for the relationship question how is this for an answer." Rose pressed her lips against Scorpios' and sparks flew. The Great Hall was nearly empty when they returned. Scorpios was a gentleman and yet again accompanied his new girlfriend to her common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

Not a single person was surprised when Rose and Scorpios walked off the train after graduation hand in hand. Hermione and Ginny, along with Astoria (Draco's wife) gushed about how grown up their kids were. A few months later, Rose and Scorpios joined the rest of her family and became Aurors for the Ministry of Magic. The two were very accomplished and both made loads of money and saved the Wizarding World multiple times. The two also did something much more special. They broke the wall dividing two families and made the most unthinkable couple happen. After about three years of a steady relationship, one September day Scorpios finally popped the question. The two got married in the backyard of the Burrow and danced to the song "Wizard Love." The wedding was beautiful and very extravagent. The two moved into a small homely cottage in the town of Godrics Hollow. They were on the same street as the Potters and the Scamanders as well. Yes, Alice Longbottom married Lysander. Those two were as mad for each other as their parents were so many years ago.

A year after the wedding, Rose and Scorpios welcomed their twins into the world: Leo Malfoy , and their daughter Narcissa Lily Malfoy. Both would be recognized as the twins who saved the world and found a cure for Cancer. Not to mention Narcissa would eventually take over as HeadMistress of Hogwarts. 


End file.
